


Until Next Month

by nyargles



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Best Friends, First Time, M/M, Sexual Identity, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyargles/pseuds/nyargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not queer if there's a picture of a girl. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Next Month

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Queer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53304) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> For Remix...Redux. This was a big challenge for me, since Delphi doesn't write any of my major pairings, but I think it turned out okay. I really hope you like this, Delphi, and I'm so sorry if I ruined your story. ;___;

When the package came via Owl Post, Seamus glanced at the plain brown packaging with an inconspicuous return address and stuffed it into his bag for later. Next to him, a Second Year got a box of sweets from his mum, and enthusiastically tore it apart at the table, ruining his breakfast with an entire slab of fudge. Somewhere along the years, a few of their habits had changed; people had stopped opening various articles of post at the table, stowing them away for later perusal. Magazine subscriptions used to be Teen Witch Weekly or Which Broomstick, and while he still got Which Broomstick religiously every month, there were Other magazines to be read these days.

Seamus waited the whole day, the wrapped package inside his bag. He glanced at it once or twice in Potions, six times in Charms and fourteen in Herbology. It wasn't until he was safely back in Gryffindor tower, striding quickly straight through the common room and up into the dorms that he opened it. Even though the room was empty for now, he drew the curtains closed. The other boys wouldn't ask why; they all had to do it occasionally.

Tearing the brown paper off and crumpling it casually near the end of his bed, Seamus bit his lip just looking at the front page. It was going to be _perfect_. He leafed open the first glossy page with one hand, rucking up his robes and popping the buttons on his jeans with the other. He flicked through the pages slowly, savouring it as he crudely got off. When he came, eyes glazed and looking at something not even in front of him, he made sure that none got over the magazine.

It took Seamus half an hour to clean up and shower. Mostly, it was the showering. Hot water plummeted down his back as he thought of tonight, and of the magazine shoved under his pillow. He went downstairs to do join everyone else and do his homework, just like normal.

Flopping down next to Dean, Seamus pulled out parchment and textbooks and his quill, spilling it all haphazardly over the table. The conversation expanded to include him, and he grinned, basking in the circle of his friends. As it started to lull, and people finally actually made starts on their homework, Seamus nudged Dean with an elbow. "That time of the month, mate," he said, quirking his sandy eyebrows.

Ron overheard: "Didn't know you had a _that time of the month_, Seamus. Just don't get blood anywhere, yeah?" A chorus of 'urgh!' and 'eww!' sounded from around the table and people laughed, but Seamus knew that Dean figured what he was talking about. He opened his Transfiguration textbook, mind completely elsewhere.

Later that night, when people had finished homework and were lounging around delaying going to bed, Seamus quietly disappeared out of the common room, Dean right behind him. As they kicked their shoes off and crawled onto Seamus' bed, he pulled out the magazine. "Right on time," he grinned. Dean eyed it with avid interest.

They did this every month. Seamus can't even really remember when it first started. He'd got his first mag a while back, from people willing to sell to underaged kids at a slightly inflated price. Then, he'd got himself a subscription on the low down. He remembered the first time Dean had been involved. He'd just wanted to ask Seamus something, had pulled apart the curtains before Seamus could blurt out a 'wait!' and had then frozen, staring at the scene. Seamus had flushed red until he thought his face was going to explode, and had pulled his trousers back up whilst staring at the duvet.

Dean had been normal with it though. He'd frozen with shock, and it took a moment for anything to happen, but then he had blinked, and said, "Let's see that then," and it had been all right.

The next time, Seamus had shown Dean, and then Dean had joined him; it was a sort of monthly thing for them now.

Seamus cleared his throat, and Dean had wrenched his eyes off the front cover and looked at him. "D'you want me ta... ya know, do you?"

It was only because they were best friends that he knew he wouldn't get punched out for being a creep right now. Dean just looked at him with slight bemusement. There was a moment of silence. "You're not gonna try anything funny, are you?"

Seamus snorted. "No."

And Dean shrugged. It was that sort of calm, unshakeable sort of shrug, where nothing really fazed him. "Yeah, okay." He reached over and pulled the curtains shut. They both knew better now, and charmed them to stay shut, and added a silencing charm on top of that. The silencing charm had come into immediate effect without either of them having to say anything about it after that night Neville had needed to close his bed curtains. It was just something they both knew had been needed. Dean was good with taking things in his stride, as far as they went, but he wasn't always dead certain about things. "You sure this isn't, you know, queer?"

That was okay though, because Dean was allowed to have doubts about things; it just meant he thought them through. Seamus shook his head quickly, and repeated words spoken so often in his head that they echoed a bit sometimes, "Nah. It's a girl, innit? Blokes do this all the time." He pulled open the feature page, where the witch of the month was touching herself. He watched Dean watch her.

Reaching over, Seamus tugged at Dean's trousers. He had these Zip things muggle used, but he'd been slowly working out how they worked. He undid it fumblingly, and slid his hand into Dean's underwear. Dean was warm under his touch, and he grasped his friend's cock, palming it. Dean glanced down at his hand for a moment, breath audible, and then reached over for him. It was... weird. Weird having someone else touching him, unfamiliar and not exactly the way he preferred it when he was by himself, but better in other ways.

The silence stretched between them, only an occasional grunt lingering in the air. Dean watched the witch bounce and jiggle, and Seamus watched Dean watching. Dean came first spilling wet and messy all over Seamus' hand, which made his clench his fist around Seamus' cock. A choked noise clawed its way out of Seamus' throat, and then he too was coming, staining his sheets again. They breathed heavily, the witch still doing her thing. Dean's mouth was half open, breathy little pants slowly turning back into normal breathing, and the moment was over.

As Seamus tumbled off his bed for some loo roll, he bit his lip. He couldn't wait for next month.


End file.
